Chrysalis/Dutch
Characters used ;Dutch :Chrysalis ( ) ;Draco :Celestia ( ) :Luna ( ) :(Discord?) :Changelings ;James :Changelings Story Background Long ago, there was a race of fairy ponies, similar to the Breezies but pony-sized and more regal. They lived in a country near to but independent of Equestria, a land of magical fauna and overgrown mushrooms. Their rulers, a set of six Fairy Princesses, chose Princess Chrysanthemum to handle diplomacy; and so she met Celestia, Luna, and Discord. Although she started off reserved and guarded, she eventually warmed up to them as a friend. However, her people's proud, selfish nature led to them spiting or even abandoning their Equestrian friends in times of need, and Chrysanthemum was no different. One day, the Heart of their country shattered, transforming them into changelings - riddled with holes like the Heart had become - and thus, turning the Fairy Princesses into the Changeling Queens#Dutch's Chrysalis. They promptly learned they had gained an ability to shapeshift, and in their pride, used it to maintain their old forms and pretend nothing was wrong. They also learned they needed to consume emotional energy, or else they would weaken and possibly perish. Perhaps Chrysanthemum blamed the Equestrians for her condition, or perhaps she was resentful and jealous; even she cannot remember for sure. Using her new powers of subterfuge and masquerade, she aided in the creation of the Love Poison, crippling the Equestrian monarchy, allowing Discord to begin his Reign of Chaos, and providing the changelings with ample supplies of terror. Celestia was shocked and furious to learn of Chrysanthemum's role in this disaster and, though pitying her for her new deformity, publicly condemned her and disowned her as a friend. Now alone, she fleed from Equestria, her people going into hiding to avoid the hunters that had begun swarming into their homeland, and accepted the name Chrysalis. As she watched Celestia and Luna defeat their former friend Discord and seal him away, Chrysalis began to think of them as the traitors, and not herself. Jealousy and spite began to formulate plots for ill-deserved vengeance in her clouded mind. The griffons watched as the fairy ponies - whom they had never liked - became black, monstrous bug creatures. Horrified by them, and seeing them as little more than parasitic animals or even zombies, the griffons began to skirmish with them for their lands. Eventually, they drove the Changeling Queens from their ancestral castle with claws, fire, and steel. The Queens were split up in their flight from their homeland, and pushed away the memories of brighter days, forgetting there was ever a time they were not changelings. To this day Chrysalis is still plotting how she can take their home back. Elytra Elytra, youngest of the six, has been with Chrysalis since the fall of their kingdom, but despite her boastful and egotistic nature, often stays behind the scenes. She handled much of the planning and setup work for Chrysalis's attempt to take Equestria through Cadance's wedding to Shining Armor, and blames its failure on Chrysalis's horrible acting skills. Her presence became known due to Chrysalis's mistakes occasionally requiring her to move into the field, during which time she displays alarming talent so long as she remains focused on her task (i.e. is second in command.) If left to her own devices - if not overseen by a higher authority - Elytra frequently bites off more than she can chew or otherwise goes way overboard. Reign of Vespa Vespa, third oldest of the Queens, suffered from an imperialistic, gladiatorial worldview and, seeking out her sisters, conquered their hives by force. She even attempted to murder her own sister Exuvia, believing that if she left her alive she would certainly be a threat to her later. She eventually came after Chrysalis, who was simply no match for her forces due to collecting several hives' worth of troops and Exuvia's technology. Chrysalis fled the hive, while Elytra remained as a double agent at risk to her own life, eventually fleeing once she believed she was found out. After much strife and hassle, Vespa was finally defeated by several combined forces, including Celestia and Luna armed and personally fighting in the war. Refusing to murder her, Celestia instead reminded everyone present of changelings' former status as fairy ponies, and performed an ancient ritual to renew Vespa in the form of a hatchling, telling Chrysalis to love her, protect her, and raise her to be a better person this time. A short while later, Exuvia drilled straight into Chrysalis's formerly-controlled-by-Vespa hive with a machine that sent a shrill sonic attack through the entire hive, leapt out locked and loaded, and scared the hell out of her. She had escaped utilizing a decoy technology, which Vespa had used at least once in hostile interactions leading up to the war. Sisterly Quarrels A little while after Twilight's accession to princess Chrysalis decided her to be a threat and began to publicly discredit the young princess's reputation by sabotaging the grand publicity tour Twilight was supposed to do. Taking her place and arriving before her she riled up the inhabitants against Twilight to give her a bad name, Details quickly spread to the media and it was seemed that Chrysalis would actually suceed in destroying Princess Twilight's credibility. However Twilight caught up with her on the second to last city and forced chrysalis to depart early though not exposed. Of course the Princesses and everyone involved suspected Chrysalis immediately but due to the lack of concrete proof they couldn't be sure. Celestia pledged a Ultimatum to Chrysalis, if she didn't revealed the changeling responsible she would come after all of them, However chrysalis was to stubborn to listen. In an unrelated accident the Cutie Mark Crusaders stumbled upon another queen's hive. Queen Ambrosia, who had accomplished a mixed hive of ponies and changelings. Chrysalis, who had become paranoid, sent a few changelings to intercept them, but they ultimately failed to stop them from reaching Ambrosia's hive. After becoming informed about Chrysalis's behavior, Ambrosia traveled to Chrysalis's hive and eventually convinced her to just tell the truth just before the ultimatum reached its end. This was the last of the agreements they had between each other. Disgusted by Chrysalis's disregard for other races in general and cynicism against a peace agreement with ponies, she cut all ties with her estranged and hateful sister. She, for now, has been unsuccessful in her progress as the relationship between the two begins to sour. Other We are still waiting on Circe.